Dawn (Pokémon)
Dawn is a major protagonist in the Pokémon anime series, mainly appearing in seasons set in the Sinnoh region. She is a Pokémon Coordinator and a former traveling companion of Ash Ketchum. Her goal is to become a Top Coordinator like her mother Johanna. Her first Pokémon was a Piplup she received from Professor Rowan. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Dawn is a professional wrestler currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW) and WWE: Animated, usually in a tag team with fellow Coordinator, May. Background * Series: Pokémon anime * Species: Human * Age: 10 (in canon) / 18? (in FWM) * Height: * Weight: * Companies: (Currently) CCW (Formerly) WWE: Animated * Debut: March 2, 2007 * Status: Active * Billed from: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region * Allies: Henry Wong (husband), May, Dan Kuso, Ash Ketchum, Zoey * Rivals: Outer Senshi, Vince McMahon, Prettier Muscle (Jillian Michaels and Ronda Rousey) * Twitter: @BlueBeauty Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment SmackDown (2007) Dawn debuted on the March 2, 2007 episode of SmackDown, accompanying Ash Ketchum, May, Brock, Max, and Misty during WrestleMania 23 tours around Detroit. She was both apart of vignettes and hung out with DX (The Ash/Henry Wong Digi-X/Poke-X hybrid). Henry and Dawn later was shown to be flirting during the spring of 2007, albeit the starstruck Dawn at first didn’t get the calmer Henry’s advances (strange how roles reverse later). Dawn would later date Henry starting in the June, and soon afterward she was sent to FCW when she expressed interest in wrestling. Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–2009) Under the tutelage of Misty and Henry, Dawn would start around October of 2007 and immediately fight one of the top females of the roster, Rika, who was holding the FCW Women’s Championship. Dawn would challenge for the Title immediately, but lose the match. Following the loss, she would go into a loss streak for the next few months. She then allied herself with Frida Suarez and Runo, two other perpetual losers coincidentally with blue hair. The three girls would hang around each other, and their first big win would come in March 2008 when Dawn would hand Azula her first loss in FCW before she went to the main roster. Dawn would then face Rika again in April, defeating her for the FCW Women’s Championship. The trio, nicknamed The Blue Bandits, we’re unique among many FCW teams in that they never split up. And while they had tension at times, as well as arguments, they never teased a split. Frida and Runo each would challenge for The Belt, and Frida eventually beat Dawn. Over the course of 2008, the trio would beat each other in different matches. And in February of 2009, the trio split when Dawn and Runo went to the main roster. WWE: Animated (2009–present) Dawn debuted after WrestleMania, and she hung under Misty and May for a large amount of time. Dawn spent this time under this new trio mostly consisted of a feud with Lucy, Violet, and Patty. The trio would have a mini-Survivor Series which resulted in Misty’s team winning. Dawn would later drift around, getting title shots against various Women’s Champions and coming up short. In 2013, Dawn would team with May in WWE (bringing their Poké-Coordinators team from CCW) and enter the Women’s Tag Team Championship tourney. Defeating The The Outer Senshi and The Teletoon Trio, they were set to face Lola Bunny & Sailor Jupiter at WWE Fallout. Character Championship Wrestling Personality Personal Life Dawn is married to Henry Wong. This is the first known marriage of a Digimon character and a Pokémon character, and is seen by some as the ultimate conclusion and resolution to the Pokémon-Digimon War. They currently have a baby son named Tyson, who is the first baby born in the FWM. In Wrestling Finishing moves * Blue Destiny (Gory Neckbreaker) – adopted from Kotaro Suzuki * Drapion Rising (Axe Kick to a kneeling opponent while using their knee as leverage) – parodied from Meiko Satomura Signature moves * Piplup Driver (Fisherman Driver) * Spotlight Kick (Running Single Leg Dropkick) Nicknames Managers * May Entrance themes * “Insatiable” by Patsy Grime (CCW) * “We Run the Night” by Havana Brown feat. Pitbull (CCW, used while teaming with May) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Female Tag Team of the Year (2014) – with May Trivia * Dawn’s marriage to Henry Wong completely ends the conflict of the Digimon-Pokémon War. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers